


Три плюс один

by Victoria_Logan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Logan/pseuds/Victoria_Logan
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ, в котором есть тосты с Дартом Вейдером, пьяные посиделки в ванне и негодующий Бокуто.





	Три плюс один

**Author's Note:**

> — написано по https://pp.userapi.com/c841232/v841232023/5a147/Qw61MiucZvw.jpg  
> спасибо за это, серьёзно, мой ор оглушил даже мандрагор;  
> — десяток задротских отсылок на квадратный сантиметр текста, прошу понять и простить

Бокуто смутно представляет, что такое фатальное везение.  
  
Он очень редко выигрывает в лотереях, никогда не получает ошибочных денежных переводов и не попадает на закрытые предпоказы фильмов — из-за последнего пусть и совсем немного, но обидно: быть одним из первых, кто увидел «Стражей Галактики» — круто, и крутыми из его окружения оказываются только Коноха, который несколько недель шантажирует его спойлерами, и Кай, который — слава Звёздному Лорду — благородно молчит.  
  
В мире, где каждый поцелуй твоей второй половинки с кем-то другим оборачивается твоей победой, Бокуто  _не везет_. И горечь от одиночества смягчает лишь тот факт, что его пара — где бы там её не носило — всё ещё его, и отбивать у кого-то право на любовь — ту, что прописана судьбой и подразумевает троих детей, десяток внуков и старость в парных креслах-качалках — не придётся.  
  
_Бокуто, проникшийся мудростью Терри Джеффордса, любит любовь. И он уверен, что это правильно._  
  
В шестнадцать он твёрдо верит в то, что судьба сама столкнёт его с нужным человеком, но — вот незадача — сталкивается он только с Куроо: и фигурально, и буквально — лоб в лоб на летней подработке аниматором.  
  
Куроо тогда, сжимая в руках огромную голову енота, тупо ойкает.  
  
Бокуто в ответ, придерживая громадный хвост тушканчика, тупо ойкает дважды.  
  
От третьекратного «ой» вселенную спасает менеджер и ёмкое «захлопнулись».  
  
(От «ой» — спасает, от внезапного образовавшегося крепкого разрушительного тандема местного масштаба — не очень.)  
  
В семнадцать Бокуто начинает сомневаться в благосклонности вселенной и начинает поиски самостоятельно: выстраивает тактику, прорабатывает план и приступает к его исполнению.  
  
Сначала он стратегически отсеивает тех, с кем близко знаком: стратегически — это вопросами в лоб, чтобы наверняка.  
  
Коноха, Ямамото и Кай отпадают мгновенно — двое находятся в настолько активном поиске, что Бокуто уже трижды должен был стать миллионером или скромным правителем какого-нибудь Уругвая, в то время как последний — счастливый уже-почти-семьянин — полгода как парит с ослепительным ореолом вокруг головы.  
  
По той же причине, что и Кай — исключаются Юкиэ и Сузумеда.  
  
С Яку приходится сложнее, потому что только чёрт разберет, что у него происходит не только с личной, но и с жизнью в целом, никто даже не уверен спит ли тот вообще, однако Бокуто — внимательный. Поэтому он сосредоточенно выслушивает Куроо, который рассказывает о двухметровой каланче, которая ежедневно провожает Яку до дома, и с чувством выполненного долга вычёркивает его имя из списка «Возможные соулмейты Бокуто Котаро».  
  
Финальной головоломкой его квеста становится Куроо. Потому что, во-первых, Куроо — это Ди Каприо для его Уинслет, Гарри для его Рона и Дрисс для его Филиппа. Во-вторых, Куроо — это  _Куроо_ , и пусть он прекрасней тысячи рассветов и понимает как никто другой, представлять его в качестве того, кого надо любить  _по-другому_ … странно. Поэтому из двух вариантов — поцеловать его самому или заставить его поцеловать кого-то ещё — Бокуто выбирает второй и с грацией роняющего стаканы на очередной подработке Тсукишимы сообщает об этом Куроо.  
  
Сначала Куроо ржёт.  
  
Потом — затыкается.  
  
Потом — от всей своей широкой альтруистической души посылает Бокуто нахрен.  
  
Бокуто не оскорбляется, только с утроенной силой начинает расписывать плюсы сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Типа: «Бро, я не смогу спать по ночам, пока не узнаю, что это не ты, и буду закидывать тебя сообщениями!»  
  
Типа: «Бро, я всеми почками обожаю тебя любым, но в качестве  _только_  друга буду обожать ещё больше и даже начну поддаваться в Марио Карт!»  
  
И на: «Бро, это же наш шанс узнать всё сразу, а в случае чего — начинать обдумывать, кто по воскресеньям будет снизу!» — Куроо сдаётся.  
  
Хватает за руку невовремя проходящего мимо Тсукишиму, впечатывается губами в губы, шикает, получает оплеуху и шикает снова. Тсукишима порыв не оценивает; Бокуто, споткнувшись о собственную ногу и изящно приземлившись на пол, вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
(Вытирая кровь с треснувшей губы, Куроо задумчиво рассматривает Тсукишиму. Тсукишима, краснея и прикрывая платком рот, рассматривает всех, кроме Куроо.)  
  
(У Бокуто, трижды считавшего, что он встретил свою родственную душу, губа после поцелуев так и не трескалась.)  
  
На этом план, состоявший из одного пункта, к сожалению, заканчивается.  
  
В восемнадцать Бокуто отчаивается. Потому что в один момент ему внезапно начинает  _везти_.  
  
Сначала у него без проблем принимают экзамен, на котором проваливается почти вся группа — Бокуто свято верит в свою идеальную подготовку, но вообще-то у него из кармана водопадом сыплются шпаргалки, а название предмета он может вспомнить только с третьего раза, но это совсем ничего не значит. На следующий день он находит свою старую копилку, которая оказывается на удивление полной — и, окей, ладно, это просто совпадение, думает Бокуто, со всеми, чёрт побери, такое бывает! И в конце недели ему, как миллионному покупателю, в магазине вручают тостер — классный на самом деле тостер, в форме шлема Лорда Вейдера, выжигающий таких же маленьких лордиков, — но Бокуто смотрит на него как на реального врага нации, заранее представляя, с какой ненавистью будет раскусывать каждую выжаренную голову, и понимает, что совпадениями тут и не пахнет.  
  
Его соулмейт с кем-то встречается.  
  
И Бокуто впадает в уныние.  
  
— Я ведь ищу её. Или его. Не суть вообще, но я ведь ищу! — пьяно бормочет он, сидя в пустой ванне и прикладываясь к бутылке с какой-то дрянью, которую приволок Куроо.  
  
Куроо сидит напротив, неудобно уклоняясь от смесителя, и ковыряет ногтём этикетку шампуня. Выказывает молчаливую поддержку и постепенно напивается за компанию.  
  
Нетрезвый мозг Бокуто тоскливо думает, как всё было бы просто, если бы Куроо на самом деле оказался его родственной душой. Он бы смирился, со временем привык и возможно…  
  
Но у Куроо есть Тсукишима, у Тсукишимы есть Куроо, а у Бокуто…  
  
_Нет._  
  
Эту мысль он не додумывает.  
  
— Я ведь действительно жду, когда у меня сердце ёкнет, дыхание там участится, ладони вспотеют или… Что вообще должно происходить, когда встречаешь  _своего_? — он еле справляется с заплетающимся языком и смотрит на Куроо так, будто у того есть ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого.  
  
Сорок два, говорит Куроо в голове Бокуто.  
  
— Без понятия, я Тсукишиму нашёл с твоего пинка, — говорит Куроо на другом конце ванны.  
  
И правда что.  
  
— Разрешаю тебе пнуть меня, — Бокуто скатывается вниз, упирается затылком в бортик и вздыхает.  
  
Куроо отрывает этикетку почти наполовину.  
  
Всю следующую неделю Бокуто проводит с головой в тумане. Сдает оставшиеся экзамены, закрывает хвосты, а в пятницу — в пятницу пропадает.  
  
Теряется, зависает, уходит в перезагрузку.  
  
Перед ним — бейджик. На бейджике — «Почтальон поцелуев Акааши».  
  
И этот бейджик висит на самом красивом человеке («Прости, Куроо», мысленно извиняется Бокуто) с самым красивым…  
  
— Бокуто Котаро? — спрашивает Акааши, почтальон поцелуев.  
  
…голосом («Прости, Лана Дель Рей», мысленно извиняется Бокуто).  
  
И тупо кивает.  
  
— Вам от Конохи Акинори, — говорит Акааши, почтальон поцелуев.  
  
И предсказуемо делает то, что должен, согласно тому, что написано красным рядом с его именем.  
  
У Бокуто перед глазами — рассыпаются искры.  
  
У Бокуто перед глазами — полыхает огонь.  
  
У Бокуто на губе — из трещинки пробивается кровь.  
  
У Акааши, почтальона поцелуев, — тоже.  
  
— Ты, — выдыхает с удивлением Бокуто.  
  
Смотрит на Акааши с восхищением и ужасом, с трепетом и неверием, а потом вспоминает: лотерейные билеты, целая полка выигранного хлама из акций, набор стаканов с «Теорией большого взрыва», и продолжает уже с обвинением:  
  
— Ты!  
  
— Я?  
  
— Ты-ты! Ты, блин, с кем целовался?! — возмущается Бокуто.  
  
У него перед глазами — самое красивое лицо, которое он видел за всю свою жизнь.  
  
У него перед глазами тот, с кем ему суждено быть и в горе, и в радости.  
  
— Вам имена нужны или что? — искренне недоумевает Акааши.  
  
— Почему их было так…  _много_? — продолжает Бокуто.  
  
И дышит так, будто только что пробежал стометровку.  
  
Акааши приподнимает бейджик, будто это всё объясняет, и трясёт им в воздухе.  
  
— Почтальон поцелуев, — медленно, как маленькому, говорит он, будто Бокуто не умеет читать.  
  
Бокуто, вообще-то, умеет.  
  
И он искренне ненавидит это словосочетание.  
  
— Я вижу, но… Но почему ты… Как ты…  
  
— Ежегодная акция. На стенде же с начала семестра висело объявление. Вы не видели?  
  
Бокуто смотрит на него, моргает — перед глазами: тосты с мелкими Лордиками Вейдерами, сообщения «заберите приз из пункта выдачи» — и снова возмущённо тычет в грудь Акааши пальцем.  
  
— Ты! — гомонит Бокуто.  
  
— Я?  
  
— Ты, блин, больше ни с кем не целуешься!  
  
Акааши слизывает кровь с собственной губы, перехватывает удобнее папки в руках, спрашивает, едва заметно улыбаясь:  
  
— Совсем ни с кем?  
  
— Только со мной! — бойко отвечает Бокуто.  
  
_Своему_  Акааши.


End file.
